A Whole New World of Boarding Schools
by kangaruru
Summary: The clique is being sent of boarding school. Will they all be together? Or will they be separated? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

After finishing off the year of 8th grade the Clique had expected to go to high school right there in Westchester. However, their parents had different ideas. Ideas of sending their dear daughters to boarding school.

With Massie, Dylan, and Alicia, it was the problem of getting in. With these schools, you couldn't just get in with money, you had to actually qualify.

With Claire and Kristen, it was the matter of scholarships, cause otherwise, there was no way they'd be able to afford it. They qualified for sure, but not in the subject of money.

They'd taken all the SSATs, and wrote the essays, all they had to do was fill in the final application form.

Would all of them get into the same school? Or would they be stretched across the different schools and separated?


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Massie Block

Gender: Female

Birthday: July 13th

Grade: 9th Grade

Hometown: Westchester, New York

Current City: Westchester, New York

Sports: Cheerleading for the soccer team, a short amount of time on the soccer team.

Extracurricular Activities: um. Fashion designing class. Horseback Riding

Community/School Service: auctions for charity, redesigned school's overflow trailers

Core Average Last Year: B+

Why Should We Accept you:

I am a very special girl. You will never meet anyone quite like me, I bring a spark of happiness and a passion for life.

Teacher's Recommendation:

Mr. Myner: Massie is a very confident girl that many people look up to. She is able to put in her piece of thinking to our conversations and can defend herself very well.

Massie Block looked down at the rest of the application form and noted that it was for her parents to fill out, She personally thought that the best part of her application for was the why she should be accepted part. After sending off this form, she'd get the results in a week! All her sort of hard work would finally be seen. She looked over at her friend Claire Lyon's application form.

Name: Claire Lyons

Gender: Female

Birthday: August 10th

Grade: 9th Grade

Hometown: Orlando, Florida

Current City: Westchester, New York

Sports: cheerleading, soccer, swimming

Extracurricular Activities: Art Class

Community/School Service: donated to charity, donated to the auctions for charity, helped to redesign school's overflow trailers

Core Average: A-

Why Should We Accept You:

I'm a very nice girl over all, and many teachers have stated that I am a nice addition to the community. I work very hard.

Teacher's Recommendation:

Mr. Myner: Claire was a very quite girl in the beginning, but after warming up to our school and making more friends Claire became an active member of our community. She is very sweet and helps out friends in need and is a hard worker.

Claire finished filling it out and looked into Massie's amber eyes.

"Ya ready to mail them yet, Massie?" she asked, a new glow coming to her eyes.

Massie rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, obviously. Finally. I've had enough of all of this application crap. We get back the results next week right? I wonder what schools will accept me! My dad said that he'll help me make the choice."

Claire smiled and replied, "Same. Let's go."

The two of them ran downstairs barefoot and dashed out to the mailboxes.

Massie held up her application form, "Here's a kiss for good luck!"

Claire laughed and did the same as Massie, "All we can do now is wait."

Massie nodded and they rushed back to Massie's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoops. Forgot the disclaimer last time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :)**

Name: Alicia Rivera

Gender: Female

Birthday: February 25th

Grade: 9th Grade

Hometown: Westchester, New York

Current City: Westchester, New York

Sports: cheerleading, soccer team one season

Extracurricular Activities: swimming, dancing at B.A.D.S

Community/School Service: BOCD's anchorwoman, BOCD's charity auction

Core Average Last Year: B

Why Should We Accept You: I'm unique. I want to be an anchorwoman when I grow up, and I've already got that working for me. I think I would be a great addition to the boarding school community!

Teacher's Recommendation:

Mr. Myner: Alicia is a girl who is very strong. She can stand up for herself and all her friends, and she sometimes has arguments. It's usually nice to have her in class!

Alicia looked down at her loopy handwriting and then folded the application form.

"Joyce! Come get my application form!" She said into the speaker.

Moments later, the long-time maid was at Alicia's side, "Ms. Rivera, I shall mail this to the boarding schools now? Or do you want me to keep it until Mr. Rivera is here?"

Alicia yawned and replied, "Just mail it, I'm sure that it's fine enough."

Joyce nodded and walked out.

Kristen was at Dylan's house, filling out the final step of their boarding school applications, the applicant's forms.

Name: Kristen Gregory

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 16th

Grade: 9th Grade

Hometown: Westchester, New York

Current City: Westchester, New York

Sports: Soccer Team Captain, Track and Field

Extracurricular Activities: Soccer, Track and Field, Fashion Design

Community/School Service: Auctions for charity, Fixing up overflow trailers

Core Average Last Year: A+

Why Should We Accept You: Although I'm not necessarily from a wealthy family, I give my best and stay on any scholarship that I'm given. I am definitely a hard worker who will finish every task she is given!

Teacher's Recommendation:

Mr. Myner: Kristen is a very smart girl. She is a straight A student who deserves to be recognized for her hard work. I believe that boarding school will be great for her, and that she will be great for her boarding school!

"All done!" Dylan exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Kristen looked over at her best friend's form.

Name: Dylan Marvil

Gender: Female

Birthday: November 12th

Hometown: Westchester, New York

Current City: Westchester, New York

Sports: soccer, cheerleading

Extracurricular Activities: fashion design, intern at The Daily Grind

Community/School Service: auctions for charity. Overflow project

Core Average Last Year: B+

Why Should We Accept You: I already have experience on the Daily Grind. I will bring many things to the boarding school! I'm very different, in a good way.

Teacher Recommendation:

Mr. Myner: Dylan is a nice girl who tries very hard. I believe that she will go on to do great things.

Kristen laughed and said, "Let's go mail these, Massie said that she'd meet us at the mall for shopping!"

**A/N: not so many readers right now, hmm? Oh well. I hope that you guys enjoyed this!**

**Nessaluvsu92: thank you for being the first person to read my stories!**


End file.
